1. Field of the Invention
A technology disclosed by this specification relates to a charging inlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-181984 discloses a charging connector for charging a battery by connecting a power feeding connector to a power receiving connector. In this charging connector, the power receiving connector and an illumination unit are disposed side by side and each of them is bolted to a body.
Since the power receiving connector and the illumination unit are provided separately in the above charging connector, an installation space on the body side is large. Further, since the power receiving connector and the illumination unit need to be bolted separately to the body, the number of fastening operations to the body increases and the number of fastening parts also increases. Accordingly, if the illumination unit is mounted on the power receiving connector in advance instead of being mounted on the body, the installation space on the body side becomes smaller and the number of the fastening operations to the body is reduced.
However, a fastening portion to the body needs to be configured by a circular tubular metal part (commonly called a metal collar or the like). In the case of mounting the illumination unit on the power receiving connector in advance, as described above, it is considered to set metal parts for both the illumination unit and the power receiving connector and fasten the metal parts to the body by one bolt inserted through these parts. However, in this configuration, two metal parts are necessary for one bolt. Therefore the number of parts increases.